Pemuda Di Bawah Rinai Hujan
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang naruto, dan pemuda di bawah rinai hujan. Entah siapa..


Pemuda Di Bawah Rinai Hujan

Disc: Masashi Kishimoto

*Sorry garing. Nggak niat bikin humor, just intermezzo di tengah hujan deras dan rumah saya banjir. Bangsat.

xxxxxxxx

Dari caranya berjalan, Naruto tahu bahwa pemuda itu seorang model. Di antara gemercik air yang tercipak oleh sepatunya, Naruto merasakan langkah kaki pemuda itu berirama. Seperti waltz, langkah pemuda itu mengalun lembut diiringi deras hujan sore itu. Naruto seolah mendengar alunan denting piano, mirip saat ia berada di kelas dansa klasik bulan lalu.

Beberapa hari ini, ketika hujan mulai sering mengguyur wilayah tokyo, Naruto mulai rutin mondar-mandir di cafe kecil ini. Sekedar menunggu hujan reda sembari menghirup latte, atau sengaja datang untuk melihat show music jazz yang menurutnya pas saat hujan lebat di siang bolong. Beberapa kali ia harus mengganti sepatunya yang basah tercipak air sana-sini. Untung saja cafe ini memiliki kreativitas tinggi dan inovasi luar biasa dengan menyediakan loker khusus bagi membernya. Dimana ketika hujan mulai datang, Naruto hanya perlu menunjukkan kartu membernya yang tertekuk dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan membuka lokernya, memesan secangkir latte dan menggunakan fasilitas internet gratis cafe itu selama mungkin.

Cafe dan loker itu sangat membantu sebagai pelarian ketika loker di kampusnya penuh oleh 'sampah'.

Hari ini Naruto sedikit melenceng dari rutinitasnya. Lattenya mulai dingin dan ia tak menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali. Seperti tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan ini barang sedetikpun, Naruto terus menatap jauh ke arah pemuda di bawah rinai hujan itu.

Hujan sedikit mereda saat seorang pemuda berseragam pelayan duduk di hadapan Naruto. Tangannya terjulur menyodorkan secangkir latte yang baru. Naruto tak bergeming, lebih memilih terus mengawasi rintik hujan di balik jendela kaca. Saat cangkir hangat itu menyentuh ujung jarinya, ia baru tersentak.

Naruto menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tanda tanya.

"Gratis untukmu.." ucap pemuda itu seolah tahu apa yang Naruto tanyakan.

"Kau bisa dibunuh managermu jika berkeliaran di jam kerja. Hanya pelayan gila yang duduk di hadapan pelanggan sambil memberikan latte gratis hasil curian." Jawab Naruto sembari memainkan bibir cangkir dengan jari telunjukknya.

"Jam kerjaku sudah berakhir hari ini." Pemuda itu melepas appron dan topinya kemudian tersenyum diiringi decihan kecil dari bibir Naruto.

Hujan kembali deras, kini diselingi kilat dan angin yang cukup kencang. Naruto mengangkat cangkirnya dan memainkannya sebentar. Mata biru itu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Hm.."gumamnya sembari menghirup latte itu perlahan.

"Tertarik?"

"Hm?"

"Itu." Pemuda di hadapannya menunjuk luar jendela dengan dagunya. Ke arah yang sama Naruto menghadap kini.

Naruto tak melepas cangkir itu dari bibirnya, alih-alih menghirup isinya kembali. Ia tak lantas menjawab dan memilih mengamati lawan bicaranya yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas mirip orang sinting.

"Apa dia yang memanggil hujan ini?" bisik Naruto, sedangkan lawan bicaranya semakin senyum-senyum tidak pantas.

"Dia?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Saa.." pemuda itu mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu.

Dari kejauhan Naruto dapat melihat sambaran kilat. Terkadang panjang, terkadang pendek. Ada yang sangat terang, ada yang redup. Naruto menghirup lattenya lagi. Kali ini dibarengi dengan pemuda di hadapannya yang mencuri latte miliknya yang dingin dan menghabiskannya dengan sekali tegukan. Rakus, pikir Naruto.

"Apa masih ada orang yang melankolis macam begitu?"

Pemuda di hadapannya menggidikkan bahu ringan. "Mana tahu aku. Kau tidak kuliah?"

Naruto menggeleng. Kali ini gelengannya dibalas dengan kepalanya dipukul menggunakan appron oleh tersangka yang kini dengan seenaknya menertawainya.

"Sakit tau! Kau tidak kuliah? Cih, berkaca sana. Kau sendiri tidak kuliah."

"Aku libur bodoh. Lupa ya?"

Naruto hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan hampir meninju pemuda di hadapannya jika tidak ingat bahwa segala bentuk kekerasan di dalam cafe ini akan dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib. Ah, bangsat.

"Bangsat kau." Rutuk Naruto.

"Kuliah sana, bolos saja kerjamu."

"Not your bussiness. Damn you."

Pemuda di hadapan Naruto tertawa ringan. Membuat Naruto ikut mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Tanpa paksaan, Naruto membuka mulutnya dan tertawa. Kemudian melempari wajah pemuda itu dengan appron.

Kembali, lagi, Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada luar jendela. Di tengah hujan itu, pemuda itu, tak mengangkat wajahnya. Sekedar menampakkan pada Naruto bagaimana rupanya. Hanya helai-helai rambut panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ah, bangsat.

Setidaknya biarkan angin menerpa wajah itu dan membiarkan Naruto tahu, setidaknya jika bertemu lagi Naruto bisa tanya apakah dia pawang hujan atau bukan. Atau mungkin menasehati pemuda itu untuk tidak sering bermain hujan-hujanan, siapa tahu tiba-tiba ada petir nyasar dan menyetrum badannya sampai gosong.

Ah, dia itu model. Dan itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan yang tadi.

"Naksir ya?" bisik pemuda itu tepat di telinga Naruto, membuatnya bergidik merinding dan sukses menghadiahkan pukulan keras di pipi orang sinting yang kini dengan sekenanya memainkan jari-jari Naruto. Mau ngupil sepertinya.

"Katamu saja. Dia itu familiar. Seperti pernah lihat."

"Alasan saja kau. Bilang saja naksir. Pacarmu kan disini." Pemuda itu mencium jari-jari Naruto. Membuat Naruto menggeliat geli. Orang ini, pikirnya.

Naruto menarik jari-jarinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantel yang ia pakai. "Aku pasti mabuk saat menerimamu sebagai pacarku. Kau apakan aku waktu itu?!" balas Naruto kini menuding wajah lawan bicaranya dengan sendok.

"Kau yang menembakku, sinting."

"Hah?! Di mimpimu, gila."

Umpatan demi umpatan terus keluar dari bibir keduanya. Bibir Naruto terus merapal sumpah serapah kepada lawan bicaranya sekalipun matanya tak lepas dari pemuda di kejauhan itu.

Angin bertiup kencang, Naruto terdiam. Tepat ketika badai kecil datang menyibak helaian rambut pemuda di kejauhan itu, Naruto hanya menganga dan hampir menjatuhkan cangkir lattenya.

"Ada apa?" bisik pemuda di hadapan Naruto yang ikut terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto.

"Bangsat kau Sasuke. Itu abangmu kan?! Itu Itachi! Bangsat kau, kakak sendiri tidak kenal. Dia kan model. Pantas familiar!" Naruto menuding wajah pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya dan hampir menyiram pemuda itu dengan lattenya yang tinggal separuh.

Sasuke tertawa di hadapan naruto yang manjambaki rambutnya frustasi. "Tentu aku sudah tahu. Abangku patah hati putus dengan pacarnya. Kemarin aku juga melihatnya duduk di situ merenung seperti orang sinting. Ya ku biarkan saja. Siapa tahu dapat pacar baru. Eh, justru kau yang naksir."

Naruto sukses memecahkan cangkirnya dengan genggaman tangannya.

"Sasuke! Shire! Shire! Mati saja kau."

Petir datang, bersama sebuah kursi yang hampir mendarat di kepala Sasuke dan Naruto yang membara karenanya.

"Na..Naruto..help.."

"Matilah! Aku hanya mencintaimu tau! Mati sana!"

"Go..gomen.."

"Yang satu model tapi kelakuannya seperti pemain sinetron, yang satu jadi pelayan di cafenya sendiri. Kakak adik sama saja sintingnya. Ya Tuhan masa depanku!"

Ah, Sasuke. Salahmu sendiri kau tak bicarakan siapa pemuda di bawah rinai hujan itu pada pacarmu yang notabene 'agak' tempramental. Lagipula kasihan juga Naruto jika tahu kalau tokoh di bawah rinai hujan pujaannya itu adalah Itachi, abangmu yang baru diputuskan pacarnya kemarin.

Ah bangsat.

Fin_

A/N: Tidak lucu. Jangan tertawa. Dan saya juga tidak berniat membuatnya menjadi humor. Hanya ingin menyingkap hubungan mereka berdua, dari sisi yang lebih manusiawi. Masa iya romantis terus? Masa iya manis-manis terus? Diabetes dong!

Chao!


End file.
